


But you're supposed to EAT me

by Memefaego



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, This is an original story, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memefaego/pseuds/Memefaego
Summary: Ghil Tastovski and Sam Ithro are the least likely of friends. Maybe they can bring their two opposing schools together in the end, but with the reason the schools are separated who knows.





	1. Ghil's first day

Ghil Tastovski was anxiously balling his hands into fists around the hem of his school issued cardigan as he walked up the steps to his school. It was his first year attending Gilbert Gensley’s School for Carnivores. He wasn't being transferred or anything. He had just reached tenth grade, which is when the long torture that was the middle school, Hijin’s Eagle Lent Lick (H.E.L.L.) finally came to an end. His anxiety was all consuming as his legs shook and thoughts ran through his mind. All of his thoughts ranged from “Will they like me?” to “Will aliens invade?”.  
As Ghil walked in the large, wooden, double doors he was greeted with the tallest ceiling he's ever seen. This was paired with a modern art style chandelier descending down from what appears to be no where. Although the decor was intimidating, what was even more so was the pair of stairwells and foyer completely flooded with people. Ghil was frozen at the entry with his mouth hanging open. There was no way he could do this.  
The only ones that paid Ghil any attention were those who accidentally bumped into him in a rush to get to homeroom. There wasn’t much to pay attention to, considering his less than average height and dark complexion. He mostly blended into the background. Those who noticed him considered him less important than whatever thoughts were running through their heads at the time. All except one girl who apparently took pity on him.  
She was just a little bit taller than he was. Perhaps 5’5”? Somewhere around there. She had deep black skin and curls that appeared to have been pulled back into a ponytail. There was some attempt at pulling hair back there somewhere. If you looked really hard.  
“Um, hello? Excuse me? Are you okay?” she said with a thick british accent.  
‘Yes perfectly fine. You see I’m just new and a bit intimidated. Could you show me where my homeroom is?’ or at least, that’s what Ghil tried to say. It came out more as, “Uhhh, yes? No- uh no I don’t. I need room help. New.” in his own aussie accent. The nice girl responded to that trainwreck of a sentence with a slight giggle.  
“I understand. Coming here from H.E.L.L. is very intimidating. What quadrant were you in?”  
“Carni one.”  
“Wow high ability. Let’s hope you’ll learn to form a sentence at some point in those classes. You going to Leonard then?”  
“Y-yes. Yes! I’m going to Mr. Leonard’s class.”  
“Coolio my friend from what appears to be both down under and H.E.L.L. I am also going there, and would love to accompany you there.”  
“Thanks, that would be great.” he responded with relief. This girl’s jokes were enough to put a small smile on his face, and slightly settle his anxiety.  
“I’m Kalia by the way.” she said, holding out her hand over her side towards Ghil.  
“Ghil.” he responded, taking her hand lightly and shaking it lightly.  
“Seriously though dude, don’t worry. Not much happens here. When something does it usually involves the herby school down the road.  
“Herby school? So close?”  
“Yep! I’ve never met any of them, but sometime’s I can see them practicing transformations through the window in Mrs. Howold’s classroom. I’m pretty sure I saw one turn into a deer!”  
“That’s so cool!”  
“I think so too. Don’t say that too loud though. There’s a lot of hate for Lennon’s.”  
“Lennon’s? Like, Ontario Lennon’s Academy for Herbivores?”  
“On the nose.”  
“My mom went there!” and that was when he knew, he fucked up.  
“Your mother’s a herby?”  
“Ahhhhh-umm.”  
“I mean that’s perfectly okay. You wouldn’t be the only half-blood here. You’d be in the greater minority, but not alone. I, for one, and perfectly willing to be your friend half-blood or not.” Ghil sighed in relief. It was insane how much people cared about something he couldn’t even control. You can’t choose your parents after all.  
“Well that’s a relief.” he replied with a kind smile and big eyes.  
“Here we are!” Kalia said with excitement, gesturing into the classroom. The class was in a pretty back hallway, on the third floor. Walking in, the first thing that caught Ghil’s eye was one small window near the middle of the wall on the far side of the room. There was one desk right next to it which Ghil quickly claimed as his. Kalia was quick to take the seat in front of him. It partially looked out the window, but now much.  
“Man, I’m usually way later than this! I got a great seat this year. I hope we can manage to save a couple around us. There’s some people I’m excited for you to meet.”  
“Names?”  
“The triplets Maryn, Lilil, and Etherea. As well as head of the chess club, and gothic extraordinaire Tom. Finally there is Jello. He’s a bit odd, but nice and extremely protective of his friends. His parents were a bit odd too, as you can probably tell by his name.”  
“Haha they sound...fun. What grade are you all in?”  
“I’m in eleventh. Maryn, Lili and Etherea are in tenth like you. They came here for homeroom last year because H.E.L.L. didn’t want them in the mornings. They’re very rambunctious when they first wake up. Jello is in twelfth grade. Almost a senior!”  
“Did someone say ALMOST A SENIOR?” Ghil flinched at the loud yelling, while the rest of the students groaned. He then turned around and the first thing he saw was neon orange hair with streaks of black. His face was painted white with black stripes and not one thing on his body was free of zebra print.  
“Aren’t zebras herbivores?”  
“He isn’t a zebra he just really likes animals patterns. Hey Jello.” Kalia said.  
“Yeh ailaK. Who’s your friend?” the guy, Jello, said.  
“Yee I-E-what?” Ghil responded very confused.  
“It’s just hey backwards and my name backwards. It’s sort of a thing in our friend group.” Kalia said to me before turning back to Jello, “This is Ghil. He’s new and is in our homeroom!”  
“Cool. Yeh...lihG? LihG. What’s your animal?”  
“The one I transform to, or the one I prefer to wear.” he responded with a completely blank face. Jello returned the look for a second before cracking up. Still laughing, he took the seat right next to Ghil. Throwing his zebra print bag on the ground, he finally calmed himself down enough to respond.  
“Funny kid. So what do you transform into.”  
“Lion.”  
“Tiger.”  
“Bear.” three separate voices said, before all saying, “Oh my!” in sync.  
Ghil looks over and spots three identical looking girls. Well, identical in asian descent and general structure. The physical similarities ended there. The one on the far right and extremely short cut hair with purple tips and sported black skinny jeans and a red flannel. The girl in the middle had her long black hair pulled back in a ponytail with bangs cutting straight across her forehead, and was wearing a cute pastel pink dress. Finally, the girl on the far left had bleached hair curled and flowing and loose stylish clothes. Despite differences, they all had the same face and held the same stance, hands behind their backs, feet together, big smiles.  
“Yeh Ozzies. Ready for another year? This is Ghil. He is Jello approved.” Kalia said, matching their smile.  
“Cool, I’m Maryn.” said the one on the right.  
“Lilil.” said the middle one.  
“Etherea.” the one on the left finished.  
“Do you guys actually transform into a lion, tiger, and bear?” Ghil asked with shock.  
“Yep.” said Lilil. This just managed to shock Ghil even more. Those are some slim odds those girls managed to meet.  
After the girls took their seats, Lilil and Etherea sitting in front of Jello and Kalia and Maryn sitting behind me, one more guy ran in, looked around, and quickly sprinted and grabbed the seat behind Jello. It was nearly taken by another student, but mystery guy managed to shoo him away with the amount of black on him. He was rocking black skinny jeans, nice black shoes, a black button up with a lace collar and a black lacy suit jacket. He also also had a black bowtie on and had slicked back black hair revealing perfectly applied black makeup to the pale skin around his eyes and on his lips. Tl; dr, a hell of a lot of black.  
“Hello everyone. Oh? Who's this?”  
“Ghil.” The triplets said together.  
“Nice to meet you, in Tom. What's your animal?”  
“Oh um yeah. I'm a kinkajou.”  
After the initial shock passed, they all began to giggle and then laugh. They only stopped when the bell rang and a tan, lanky man walked in.  
“Hello class. I'm Mr. Leonard. Glad to see you're already having fun. I see a lot of familiar faces, and a few new as well. I sure hope we all behave this year. I'm looking at you six, or seven now.”  
With that class had begun. Ghil was enjoying making friends with a new group of people, although their reactions to his transformation wasn't ideal. Though not ideal, it was all too common. He'd show them how fierce a kinkajou could be.


	2. Sam Ithro

Sam Ithro strutted into Ontario Lennon’s Academy for Herbivores like he owned the place. He had just bought a new outfit last week and he had been training non stop all summer. He was extremely ready to learn how to defend himself from carnivores. He was sure that his awesome faux leather jacket and spiked boots were enough to scare the lot of them away as it is.  
Sam spotted a nervous looking girl about the size of a bunny looking around the school, and then back at her papers, and then around again. She wasn’t moving from her spot in the middle of the commons, as if she was glued to it. Her skin was tan and her hair was stark white.  
“Hello miss, do you need help? You look fucking terrified.” he said after shuffling his way through the crowds of students. She jumped and squeaked at the sound of his voice, before looking up at him with scared eyes.  
“U-um thank you. Do you know where Mrs. Hofbrinkle’s room is?”  
“Ah Chemistry for homeroom. That’s right next to my class let’s walk together.”  
“Thank you so much! My name is Freedia by the way.”  
“Sam.”  
That was the last thing he said, but she wouldn’t shut up. She kept going on and on, mostly about how grateful she was. He thought that she was cute though, in that little girl sort of way, so he didn’t mind listening to her ramble.  
“I think this is it. I’ll see you next period and during training. I think we’re gonna be good friends!” Freedia said before walking into her homeroom and leaving Sam to walk to his. He did just that, automatically spotting his group of acquaintances. He didn’t really have close friends, but acquaintances were better than nothing. He took an empty seat near them and said hi. Hopefully he got to be closer with Freedia. It would be nice to have an actual friend.  
“Did you guys hear there’s a carni school right across the street?” Sila, an average looking girl, said. This made Sam’s head perk up.  
“You’re kidding.” he replied.  
“Nope. I think it’s called like Gilbert something.”  
“Woah.”  
“Right?”  
This is gonna be a fun year. Sam thought.


End file.
